


Love

by Revasnaslan



Series: Keithtober 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: The realization was like a sucker punch to the gut.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/09/17 over on Tumblr.

Keith wasn’t exactly sure _what_ this feeling was, only that it had hit him like a meteor impacting against the surface of the earth—wait, was that the right metaphor? He didn’t really know how else to describe it. Perhaps a ‘sucker punch to the gut’ was more apt in this scenario.

He did know that he felt… _different_ whenever he was hanging around with Pidge. Perhaps _giddy_ was a good description? Even just talking to her often left him feeling nervous. Sometimes he failed to speak at all, instead just watching her fondly as she explained some… thing she had just created.

Why was he listening to everything she said with rapt attention, even though he didn’t understand a damn word of it?

Damn it, now he had to research what she was talking about so that he could try and engage her in conversation—

He eventually asked Shiro about it… not that Shiro was any help. Actually, Shiro had kind of snickered and then suggested that Keith must’ve liked her. However, Keith was sure that wasn’t the answer. It couldn’t have been.

Of _course_ he liked Pidge! Who _didn’t_ like Pidge? She was great! Amazing even!

It took all of about two seconds for him to realize _exactly_ what Shiro had been talking about. And the realization was definitely a sucker punch to the gut.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
